Various devices have heretofore been provided for controlling the flow of exhaust gases in turbocharged internal combustion engines; however, such devices have been beset by one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the device is of complex, costly construction and readily susceptible to malfunction; (b) the device is incapable of effectively and efficiently compensating for varying operating conditions (e.g., high, normal, or light load, and/or braking) of the engine; (c) adjustment of the device to compensate for various engine operating conditions is impeded by the exhaust gas flow to the turbine section of the turbocharger; and (d) the device is difficult and awkward to install on the engine and/or turbocharger.